New York Resources for In-School Entrepreneurship
Introduction Find entrepreneurship resources at your school by clicking on the school's link below; or find statewide resources at the bottom of the page. Public colleges and universities City University of New York (CUNY) CUNY Senior Colleges and Graduate Schools *Baruch College *Brooklyn College *City College *College of Staten Island *CUNY Graduate Center **CUNY School of Professional Studies *CUNY Graduate School of Journalism *CUNY Law School *Hunter College *John Jay College of Criminal Justice *Lehman College *Medgar Evers College *New York City College of Technology *Sophie Davis School of Biomedical Education *Queens College *York College CUNY Community Colleges *Borough of Manhattan Community College *Bronx Community College *Hostos Community College *Kingsborough Community College *LaGuardia Community College *Queensborough Community College State University of New York (SUNY) SUNY University Centers * Binghamton University * Stony Brook University * University at Albany, State University of New York * University at Buffalo, The State University of New York SUNY Technology Colleges * Alfred State College * State University of New York at Canton * State University of New York at Cobleskill * State University of New York at Delhi * State University of New York at Farmingdale * State University of New York at Morrisville * State University of New York Institute of Technology * State University of New York Maritime College SUNY University Colleges * Buffalo State College * Empire State College * State University of New York at Brockport * State University of New York at Cortland * State University of New York at Fredonia * State University of New York at Geneseo * State University of New York at New Paltz * State University of New York at Old Westbury * State University of New York at Oneonta * State University of New York at Oswego * State University of New York at Plattsburgh * State University of New York at Potsdam * State University of New York at Purchase SUNY Specialized Doctoral Granting Units * State University of New York Downstate Medical Center * State University of New York Upstate Medical University * State University of New York College of Environmental Science and Forestry * State University of New York State College of Optometry SUNY Community Colleges *Adirondack Community College *Broome Community College *Cayuga County Community College *Clinton Community College *Columbia-Greene Community College *Corning Community College *Dutchess Community College *Erie Community College *Fashion Institute of Technology *Finger Lakes Community College *Fulton-Montgomery Community College *Genesee Community College *Herkimer County Community College *Hudson Valley Community College *Jamestown Community College *Jefferson Community College *Mohawk Valley Community College *Monroe Community College *Nassau Community College *Niagara County Community College *North Country Community College *Onondaga Community College *Orange County Community College *Rockland Community College *Schenectady County Community College *Suffolk County Community College *Sullivan County Community College *Tompkins Cortland Community College *Ulster County Community College *Westchester Community College SUNY State-wide Colleges *Empire State College *SUNY Learning Network Federal service academies *United States Merchant Marine Academy (Kings Point) *United States Military Academy (West Point) Private colleges and universities *Adelphi University *Albany College of Pharmacy and Health Sciences *Alfred University *Bard College *Barnard College *Berkeley College *Canisius College *Cazenovia College *Clarkson University *Colgate University *College of Mount St. Vincent *College of New Rochelle *College of St. Rose *Columbia University *Concordia College *Cooper Union *Cornell University *Culinary Institute of America *D'Youville College *Daemen College *Davis College *Dominican College *Dowling College *Elmira College *Five Towns College *Fordham University *Hamilton College *Hartwick College *Hilbert College *Hobart and William Smith Colleges *Hofstra University *Houghton College *Iona College *Ithaca College *Juilliard School *Keuka College *King's College *Le Moyne College *LIM College (Laboratory Institute of Merchandising) *Long Island University *Manhattan College *Manhattan School of Music *Manhattanville College *Marist College *Marymount Manhattan College *Medaille College *Mercy College (New York) *Metropolitan College of New York *Molloy College *Mount Saint Mary College *Nazareth College *New School *New York Institute of Technology *New York University ** New York University School of Law ** New York University School of Medicine ** Polytechnic Institute of New York University *Niagara University *Nyack College *Pace University *Paul Smith's College *Pratt Institute *Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute *Roberts Wesleyan College *Rochester Institute of Technology *Russell Sage College *Sarah Lawrence College *Siena College *Skidmore College *St. Bonaventure University *St. Francis College *St. John Fisher College *St. John's University *St. Joseph's College *St. Lawrence University *St. Thomas Aquinas College *Syracuse University *The Sage Colleges *University of Rochester *Union College *Utica College *Vassar College *Vaughn College of Aeronautics and Technology *Villa Maria College *Wagner College *Wells College *Yeshiva University Primary Schools Only add high schools or other primary schools with active entrepreneurship communities. *Start list here State and Local Resources * Please add statewide or local resources here Incubators: * Please add business incubators located in this state